A Day in the Forest
by WolfprincessKaida
Summary: I guees you'll just have to read the stor to find out what it's about.
1. Followed

A DAY IN THE FOREST

Ok, this is just something I typed up from out of nowhere, so bear with me ok?

Characters: Kaida ( Kouga and Ayame's daughter.)

Rika ( Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter.)

Inuyasha

Kouga

Kagome

Kirara

Jotsu (Naraku's son.)

Sesshomaru

Miroku

Sango

Uh….and any other characters I can't think of at the moment.

CHAPTER 1 

FOLLOWED

( WPK- Alright! I'm starting a new story! …….. I have no idea what to write. TDA- you mean to tell me that you started a story in which you have no idea of what it's about? WPK- Yep. TDA – So your just making this up as you go along? WPK- Yep. TDA- ………. Sounds good to me!)

The morning sun rose into the air and filled the great sky with a goldish glow. ( TDA- How touching.) The glow shined through the sky until it reached a familiar cave we all recognize. Now lets take a peek inside of the cave and see what exactly is going on…..

" AHHHHHHHHH!"

So much for the peaceful mood.

Kaida Wolf was standing in the middle of her bed shouting at her fellow clan members. She had woken up to them staring at her and had, probably, leapt 10ft. into the air.

She started sliding slowly towards the entrance of the cave.

Kaida " Ok. I know my dad told you to keep a watch on me, but don't you think this is a bit much?"

Wolf person " Koga said to keep a watch on you at all times and we must obey him."

Kaida " Yes, yes, but you have to obey me too right? So I command you to leave me alone until I'm in the mood for being stared at ok?"

Ginta " I'm sorry princess, but we have direct orders from your father not to let you out of our sight and also to not listen to certain commands from you."

Kaida " mumbles bakka ( idiot)"

Ginta " What was that princess?"

" Oh nothing. And stop calling me princess!"

" Yes princess."

" - - ' You people just don't get it do you? Anyway, rushes out entrance and runs through waterfall See you guys later!"

The wolf clan stared dumbly after her and then parted hastily as a larger figure came forward. Koga stood looking out of the cave as his daughter ran quickly into the forest.

Koga " Well, you let her get away did you?"

The Wolf people cowered and shoved up against a corner of the cave.

Koga turned on them fuirously,

" Well don't just stand there you retards! Go after her! I don't want her getting killed you know!"

( WPK- Humph! As if I could get killed. Well, I could, but he said it as if I can't handle myself! TDA- - - ' We all know you can handle yourself WPK. You're very capable and intelligent enough to survive in the wild. WPK-. ………. What does capable mean? TDA-. - - ' Never mind.) The clan members hastily ran out of the cave and high-tailed it after Kaida. Koga stood in front of the entrance looking into the woods. He frowned and thought to himself.

" If she meets that mangy half-breed then there will be trouble."

" KOGA!" Koga jumped and looked behind him. Ayame had her hands on her hips and was giving Koga a dirty look.

Ayame " Where is Kaida? You haven't lost her again have you!"

Koga frowned at her. " Of course not woman! What do you think I am? Irresponsible?" Ayame gave him an exasperated look and went off to do some cleaning. Koga sighed and walked out of the cave.

Koga " That was too close. Danit Kaida! You get me into so much trouble your not even worth it!" With saying that he ran into the woods and began yelling her name.

CHAPTER 2 

A NEW FACE

( WPK- i will be sure toupdate soon!)


	2. A new face

A DAY IN THE FOREST

Ok, this is just something I typed up from out of nowhere, so bear with me ok?

Characters: Kaida ( Kouga and Ayame's daughter.)

Rika ( Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter.)

Inuyasha

Kouga

Kagome

Kirara

Jotsu (Naraku's son.)

Sesshomaru

Miroku

Sango

Uh….and any other characters I can't think of at the moment.

CHAPTER 1 

FOLLOWED

( WPK- Alright! I'm starting a new story! …….. I have no idea what to write. TDA- you mean to tell me that you started a story in which you have no idea of what it's about? WPK- Yep. TDA – So your just making this up as you go along? WPK- Yep. TDA- ………. Sounds good to me!)

The morning sun rose into the air and filled the great sky with a goldish glow. ( TDA- How touching.) The glow shined through the sky until it reached a familiar cave we all recognize. Now lets take a peek inside of the cave and see what exactly is going on…..

" AHHHHHHHHH!"

So much for the peaceful mood.

Kaida Wolf was standing in the middle of her bed shouting at her fellow clan members. She had woken up to them staring at her and had, probably, leapt 10ft. into the air.

She started sliding slowly towards the entrance of the cave.

Kaida " Ok. I know my dad told you to keep a watch on me, but don't you think this is a bit much?"

Wolf person " Koga said to keep a watch on you at all times and we must obey him."

Kaida " Yes, yes, but you have to obey me too right? So I command you to leave me alone until I'm in the mood for being stared at ok?"

Ginta " I'm sorry princess, but we have direct orders from your father not to let you out of our sight and also to not listen to certain commands from you."

Kaida " mumbles bakka ( idiot)"

Ginta " What was that princess?"

" Oh nothing. And stop calling me princess!"

" Yes princess."

" - - ' You people just don't get it do you? Anyway, rushes out entrance and runs through waterfall See you guys later!"

The wolf clan stared dumbly after her and then parted hastily as a larger figure came forward. Koga stood looking out of the cave as his daughter ran quickly into the forest.

Koga " Well, you let her get away did you?"

The Wolf people cowered and shoved up against a corner of the cave.

Koga turned on them fuirously,

" Well don't just stand there you retards! Go after her! I don't want her getting killed you know!"

( WPK- Humph! As if I could get killed. Well, I could, but he said it as if I can't handle myself! TDA- - - ' We all know you can handle yourself WPK. You're very capable and intelligent enough to survive in the wild. WPK-. ………. What does capable mean? TDA-. - - ' Never mind.) The clan members hastily ran out of the cave and high-tailed it after Kaida. Koga stood in front of the entrance looking into the woods. He frowned and thought to himself.

" If she meets that mangy half-breed then there will be trouble."

" KOGA!" Koga jumped and looked behind him. Ayame had her hands on her hips and was giving Koga a dirty look.

Ayame " Where is Kaida? You haven't lost her again have you!"

Koga frowned at her. " Of course not woman! What do you think I am? Irresponsible?" Ayame gave him an exasperated look and went off to do some cleaning. Koga sighed and walked out of the cave.

Koga " That was too close. Danit Kaida! You get me into so much trouble your not even worth it!" With saying that he ran into the woods and began yelling her name.

CHAPTER 2 

A NEW FACE

Kaida kept running through the woods until she ran out of breath. She stopped against a tree and looked at her surroundings. Gigantic trees, yellow flowers, a squirrel- ( TDA and AG – SQUIRREL! WPK – Would you two give it a rest already? Squirrels are not trying to take over the world. TDA and AG gasp in shock. AG- How DARE you say those evil little boogers are innocent! WPK- But I didn't say tha- TDA- Silence! You said they are innocent, so in saying that you shall be punished by the SR! WPK- SR? AG and TDA- SQUIRREL REBELS! WPK – How are you going to defeat the squirrels? TDA- Well, we all know that they are planning to use their acorns to sabotage us, so we were thinking… WPK looks at readers and makes the cookoo sign. ) an evil demon about to murder a helpless girl, some more squirrels…girl? Kaida walked forward to where a young girl was running away from a huge crow demon. The girl stumbled over a tree root and fell face first into the earth. The demon cawed and smiled as he saw what luck he had. He flew up into the sky and dove for his prey. The girl covered her face and let out a piercing scream. Kaida jumped In front of the girl and sliced the crow's head off just as it was about to strike. Kaida landed softly on her feet, and turned to the girl. She gave her a sniff and sneezed.

Kaida " Your no human. You're a half-demon!" The girl lifted her head and looked from Kaida to the massacred crow body. She immediately stood up and faced Kaida with a look of curiosity.

Girl " Did you do that?" Kaida rolled her eyes and snapped at the girl.

Kaida " Do you see anybody else here besides your wimpy self?" the girl frowned and bared her fangs.

Girl " I am not a wimp! I am a noble demon just like my father."

Kaida " Yeah, sure you are. Don't think I can't smell the human in you." The girl snorted at Kaida and then turned to walk away. Kaida ran in front of her and held her hands up.

" Hey don't get mad. I didn't mean it in a bad way."

The girl looked at Kaida for a second and then smiled. She put her hand out and grabbed Kaida's.

" My name is Rika." Kaida shook the hand and smiled back.

" My name is Kaida. Nice to meet ya." The two girls stared at each other for a while and then fell down laughing.

Kaida " That was so weird!"

Rika " Yeah! I hate being formal and lady-like!"

They layed there laughing for a bit until they heard a sword cutting through the trees. They heard an angry man yelling as he cut through the thick forest.

? " If I ever get my hands on that little NOT NICE WORD it'll be my pleasure to chop her pathetic little ears off!" They heard another voice that sounded like a woman's.

? " Please Inuyasha! You don't want to scare her away even more!"

Rika stood up quickly and backed away.

Rika " Oh no. It's my father. I have to get out of here!"

Kaida stood up and walked over to her. She grabbed Rika's hand and pulled her to the top of a Weeping Willow.

Rika " What the-?"

Kaida shushed her and looked down at the ground. A man was walking out of the trees and he stopped when a woman walked into him.

Inuyasha " Please Kagome, can you get any clumsier?"

Kagome stood up angrily and pointed her finger at Inuyasha's face.

Kagome " Don't you talk to me that way mister! Who was the one who got caught in those vines, and who ran away from a measly old snake and ended up in quicksand in which you still owe me a new kimono for!" Inuyasha put his mouth over hers and looked around.

Inuyasha " Shhh! I smell something."

He sniffed the air with his nose (TDA – What else would he sniff with? WPK – Just shut up!) and walked over to the tree in which held the two girls. Kaida frowned and bared her fangs. Rika covered her eyes as if that would really help them. Just as Inuyasha looked up into the tree Kaida pounced on him and started biting and clawing everything she could. Inuyasha rolled on the ground trying to get her off, but she latched on to his arm with her teeth. Inuyasha raised his tetsuiga threatingly.

Inuyasha " If you don't get off of me.."

Rika leapt from the tree onto Inyasha's face.

Rika " Don't you harm her!"

Inuyasha swung his sword blindly and yelled.

Inuyasha " Get off of me you little munchkins! I'll kill you! So help me I WILL kill you! OW! Kagome HELP!"

Kagome smirked and rested against a tree.

Kagome " Why? Aren't you having fun with your daughter?" Inuyasha growled and punched Kaida in the face. She let go with a yelp and fell to the ground. He threw Rika off and panted heavily. He pointed the tetsuiga at Kaida.

Inuyasha " Who are you and give me one good reason not to kill you!"

" Cause it would mean your death." Inuyasha turned around to see Koga standing behind him with…five other wolf demons backing him up. (TDA- What as the pause for? WPK- I had to think of a number. TDA- - - ' really? WPK- Yes really. I'm making this up as I go, remember? TDA- not really no. WPK- …….. back to the story.) Inuyasha turned from the two girls and faced Koga with a smirk.

Inuyasha " What's she to you? Another girl you rescued and promised to marry? I must say you are the worst demon I have ever seen. At least you picked a better looking one this time." Koga growled and walked up to Inuyasha. He stuck his face into Inuyasha's.

" You saying Ayames ugly?"

Inuyasha " Maybe. Got a problem with that?"

Kagome stepped in between them and held up her hands.

Kagome " Really now fellaws. Should this be something we should argue about?" Koga pushed her hand aside and walked over to Kaida. He gave her a cold look and grabbed her by the tail. (She has a real tail so it kind of hurts. Yeah.) She yelped in pain as he drug her to the rest of the ugly, wolfish, group and threw her down. He turned once more to Inuyasha and said in a low voice,

" She is my daughter and the next ruler to our clan. Her name is none of your concern and if I ever see you around her again, ….. I'll kill you." With that he walked ahead of the group grabbing Kaida's shoulders and forcing her to walk. Kaida looked past him and whispered a goodbye to Rika. Then she disappeared. Inuyasha snorted and grabbed Rika by the ears. He walked out of the forest and into a house made of …..uh, whatever they made houses with back then. (TDA- you weren't paying attention in S.S again were you? WPK – Yes I was! I was paying attention to my story, so I guess I was paying attention in S.S! Just not to the subject. Heh. TDA- Don't expect me to help you with any homework! WPK- I wont. Mutters to self Probably cant even help herself with it. TDA- What! WPK- Nothing.)


	3. Dinner with Death

A DAY IN THE FOREST

Ok, this is just something I typed up from out of nowhere, so bear with me ok?

Characters: Kaida ( Kouga and Ayame's daughter.)

Rika ( Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter.)

Inuyasha

Kouga

Kagome

Kirara

Jotsu (Naraku's son.)

Sesshomaru

Miroku

Sango

Uh….and any other characters I can't think of at the moment.

CHAPTER 2 

A NEW FACE

Kaida kept running through the woods until she ran out of breath. She stopped against a tree and looked at her surroundings. Gigantic trees, yellow flowers, a squirrel- ( TDA and AG – SQUIRREL! WPK – Would you two give it a rest already? Squirrels are not trying to take over the world. TDA and AG gasp in shock. AG- How DARE you say those evil little boogers are innocent! WPK- But I didn't say tha- TDA- Silence! You said they are innocent, so in saying that you shall be punished by the SR! WPK- SR? AG and TDA- SQUIRREL REBELS! WPK – How are you going to defeat the squirrels? TDA- Well, we all know that they are planning to use their acorns to sabotage us, so we were thinking… WPK looks at readers and makes the cookoo sign. ) an evil demon about to murder a helpless girl, some more squirrels…girl? Kaida walked forward to where a young girl was running away from a huge crow demon. The girl stumbled over a tree root and fell face first into the earth. The demon cawed and smiled as he saw what luck he had. He flew up into the sky and dove for his prey. The girl covered her face and let out a piercing scream. Kaida jumped In front of the girl and sliced the crow's head off just as it was about to strike. Kaida landed softly on her feet, and turned to the girl. She gave her a sniff and sneezed.

Kaida " Your no human. You're a half-demon!" The girl lifted her head and looked from Kaida to the massacred crow body. She immediately stood up and faced Kaida with a look of curiosity.

Girl " Did you do that?" Kaida rolled her eyes and snapped at the girl.

Kaida " Do you see anybody else here besides your wimpy self?" the girl frowned and bared her fangs.

Girl " I am not a wimp! I am a noble demon just like my father."

Kaida " Yeah, sure you are. Don't think I can't smell the human in you." The girl snorted at Kaida and then turned to walk away. Kaida ran in front of her and held her hands up.

" Hey don't get mad. I didn't mean it in a bad way."

The girl looked at Kaida for a second and then smiled. She put her hand out and grabbed Kaida's.

" My name is Rika." Kaida shook the hand and smiled back.

" My name is Kaida. Nice to meet ya." The two girls stared at each other for a while and then fell down laughing.

Kaida " That was so weird!"

Rika " Yeah! I hate being formal and lady-like!"

They layed there laughing for a bit until they heard a sword cutting through the trees. They heard an angry man yelling as he cut through the thick forest.

? " If I ever get my hands on that little NOT NICE WORD it'll be my pleasure to chop her pathetic little ears off!" They heard another voice that sounded like a woman's.

? " Please Inuyasha! You don't want to scare her away even more!"

Rika stood up quickly and backed away.

Rika " Oh no. It's my father. I have to get out of here!"

Kaida stood up and walked over to her. She grabbed Rika's hand and pulled her to the top of a Weeping Willow.

Rika " What the-?"

Kaida shushed her and looked down at the ground. A man was walking out of the trees and he stopped when a woman walked into him.

Inuyasha " Please Kagome, can you get any clumsier?"

Kagome stood up angrily and pointed her finger at Inuyasha's face.

Kagome " Don't you talk to me that way mister! Who was the one who got caught in those vines, and who ran away from a measly old snake and ended up in quicksand in which you still owe me a new kimono for!" Inuyasha put his mouth over hers and looked around.

Inuyasha " Shhh! I smell something."

He sniffed the air with his nose (TDA – What else would he sniff with? WPK – Just shut up!) and walked over to the tree in which held the two girls. Kaida frowned and bared her fangs. Rika covered her eyes as if that would really help them. Just as Inuyasha looked up into the tree Kaida pounced on him and started biting and clawing everything she could. Inuyasha rolled on the ground trying to get her off, but she latched on to his arm with her teeth. Inuyasha raised his tetsuiga threatingly.

Inuyasha " If you don't get off of me.."

Rika leapt from the tree onto Inyasha's face.

Rika " Don't you harm her!"

Inuyasha swung his sword blindly and yelled.

Inuyasha " Get off of me you little munchkins! I'll kill you! So help me I WILL kill you! OW! Kagome HELP!"

Kagome smirked and rested against a tree.

Kagome " Why? Aren't you having fun with your daughter?" Inuyasha growled and punched Kaida in the face. She let go with a yelp and fell to the ground. He threw Rika off and panted heavily. He pointed the tetsuiga at Kaida.

Inuyasha " Who are you and give me one good reason not to kill you!"

" Cause it would mean your death." Inuyasha turned around to see Koga standing behind him with…five other wolf demons backing him up. (TDA- What as the pause for? WPK- I had to think of a number. TDA- - - ' really? WPK- Yes really. I'm making this up as I go, remember? TDA- not really no. WPK- …….. back to the story.) Inuyasha turned from the two girls and faced Koga with a smirk.

Inuyasha " What's she to you? Another girl you rescued and promised to marry? I must say you are the worst demon I have ever seen. At least you picked a better looking one this time." Koga growled and walked up to Inuyasha. He stuck his face into Inuyasha's.

" You saying Ayames ugly?"

Inuyasha " Maybe. Got a problem with that?"

Kagome stepped in between them and held up her hands.

Kagome " Really now fellaws. Should this be something we should argue about?" Koga pushed her hand aside and walked over to Kaida. He gave her a cold look and grabbed her by the tail. (She has a real tail so it kind of hurts. Yeah.) She yelped in pain as he drug her to the rest of the ugly, wolfish, group and threw her down. He turned once more to Inuyasha and said in a low voice,

" She is my daughter and the next ruler to our clan. Her name is none of your concern and if I ever see you around her again, ….. I'll kill you." With that he walked ahead of the group grabbing Kaida's shoulders and forcing her to walk. Kaida looked past him and whispered a goodbye to Rika. Then she disappeared. Inuyasha snorted and grabbed Rika by the ears. He walked out of the forest and into a house made of …..uh, whatever they made houses with back then. (TDA- you weren't paying attention in S.S again were you? WPK – Yes I was! I was paying attention to my story, so I guess I was paying attention in S.S! Just not to the subject. Heh. TDA- Don't expect me to help you with any homework! WPK- I wont. Mutters to self Probably cant even help herself with it. TDA- What! WPK- Nothing.) He threw Rika down onto the couch and sat down across from her.

Inuyasha " What did you think you were doing?"

" I was running away! Well atleast for a while I was.."

" Not that! What were you thinking attacking me!"

" Well, I was..um…"

" you were nothing! You had no right to do that! Also who was that other girl you were with?"

" A full demon, which is that other demon's daughter."

" I know that! What is her name?"

" Uh….it start with a K."

" Mocks It starts with a K, do you really think i'm that stupid!" Silence. Kagome sat down next to Rika and smoothed her hair down.

Kagome " What was her name dear?"

" Kaida" A sweat drop formed on Inuyasha.

Kagome " And, what were you doing to your poor father?"

" Well, I guess Kaida didn't fully understand that Inuyasha was my father and I s'pose she attacked him because she thought he was going to harm me."

Inuyasha " WHY DOYOU ALWAYS ANSWER FOR HER!"

Rika " Because she's nice to me. sticks out tongue.

Inuyasha " Why you little.."

"SIT!"

Boom! (TDA- Boom? Boom! That's the best you can do! WPK- I was going to use a diff. One but I forgot it. TDA- of course you forgot it. How can you not forget something? WPK- easy! You…umm…uh……….I forgot. TDA- - - ' Pathetic. That's what you are …pathetic. WPK- And your cruel and you don't deserve to watch this! TDA- were reading this stupid. WPK- actually were watching this. Just like Lion King ½. All the commentary and stuff, you knw right? TDA- I don't understand a word you just said. Just get on with the story would ya!) Inuyasha slowly pushed himself out of the ground and glared daggers at Kagome.

" What the hell was that for?"

Kagome " You about to slice your own daughter! I had to stop you!

Though I doubt you really would've done it."

" You calling me scared?"

" No, I'm calling you a parent. Parents never kill their own, ya know. Well, except for your family."

" HEY! My brother is the only one who has a the issues thank you!" (I'm so sorry Sesshomaru.)

Rika popped up between them and pointed at he door.

" Can you two stop fighting for one second to see who's here?" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the door and grew wide-eyed. Jaken was looking at them with an uneasy expression and was shivering uncontrollably.

Inuyasha " What do you want frog?"

Jaken " I..I am not a frog you..dirty…dirty …half/breed! I..I am an….an. Imp!"

" How DARE you call me that! Especially in my own home!" Jaken covered his face and cowered in the corner.

" I…I…I am only h..here to..to give you..a…a…message!"

Kagome " From who?"

" F..from..the great..mm..master of c..c..course!"

Inuyasha rushed over and grabbed Jaken's collar.

" My brother! What the hell would he want with me!"

Kagome " - - ' Your tetsigua?"

" Besides that!"

Jaken " He n…no..longer wants your…p..pathetic sword. He…gulps wantstoinviteyoufordinner!"

The family stared at him.

Inuyasha " Say what?" Jaken muttered something under his breath and then faced the family angrily.

" He…wants…to…invite…you-." Inuyasha punched him in the head and yelled at him.

" Get on with it frog!"

" Not a frog! Takes deep breath. HE WANTS TO INVITE YOU FOR DINNER!"

Everyone stared at him and then Inuyasha absentmindly dropped him.

Inuyasha " Why?"

Jaken " Beats me. He wanted to "discuss" something."

Kagome " when?"

Jaken " Tonight."

Rika " This isn't a trick is it?"

Jaken " My lord does not **trick**"

Rika "Suuuuure he doesn't."

Jaken " He doesn't."

Inuyasha " Tell my brother I wouldn't accept his invitation if my life depended on it!" They heard a voice from the door and turned to see a tall figure leaning against the frame.

" And what if it does?"

( Ha! Now you have to wait until i type chap. 3!


End file.
